


Where Destiny Lies

by EllaCharmix



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: Bloom Peter’s life is hell. But one night changes all she ever knew, even about herself. Just who is she? Who can she trust, really? Now swept up in a world of fantasy filled with magic, lies and secrets, Bloom must find her way- and what led her there. Good thing her roommates are just as messed up. AU fic- rewrite of Fate.
Kudos: 3





	Where Destiny Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started/published this on July of 2019 with the contents of the Fate leaks leading to me wanting to do my own AU YA take. As I started this before the series released I am keeping with the elements I planned and ignoring the actual Fate canon.

Chapter One

From her spot outside Gardenia High School’s entrance, fourteen-year-old Bloom Peters watched idoly as the rain continued to downpour. Her mouth formed a frown as she allowed her back to lean against the cold exterior wall. Subconsciously, she fished around in her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone. Fifteen till four. Her expression hardened some, as her brows knit as she idoly scrolled through her messages. 

Off in the distance the teen heard the familiar chatter of her peers. It took willpower to not grumble, but a small sigh escaped her lips. She really wasn’t in any mood to deal with them- or honestly anyone at that point. It was a bad day and she wanted nothing more than to vanish under her blankets. Not knowing what else to do, Bloom lowered her head and allowed her long red mane to fall around her face as other students passed by without even earning a passing glance. After carefully listening and waiting for their voices to fade and footsteps become muffled; Bloom peared up though her bangs and spotted a familiar car and driver. For a moment a small flash of something resembling a smile appeared on her face as she swifty dashed for the vehicle and hopped inside. 

With a sheepish grin and a slight shrug, the man started. “Meeting ran late and I hit traffic.” He offered up as an apology as he tugged at the top of his tie. “Those clients always always get their time-zones mixed up.”

As Bloom bucked in and offered a slight understanding smile with a reassuring nod. “Daylights Savings time must make everything more fun.”

He offered a snort, that was no lie. As he reached back toward the wheel, he changed a glance of his passenger. Oh no, he knew that look. Exhaling a breath, the man once more focused his attention back towards Bloom. Casually he offered up an arm towards her and comforting smile. “Hard day? Wanna talk?”

Bloom rubbed her shoulder, her gaze averting his. “Eh, guess I’m learning the hard way that all young adult novels and high school films are full of it.” She paused for a moment, allowed her hand to squeeze her shoulder blade. Her voice softened, and light eyes began to water some. “I-I miss him ...a lot, dad.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Her father- Mike, frowned as he whipped away a fallen tear. “I know it’s hard. You and Andy had always been together ...” Bloom closed her eyes and gripped her chest. Mentally, Mike wanted to slap himself. He wasn’t helping by stirring up memory lane. “I’m sure once he gets acclimated to the new timezone and everything you will be- um, what do you kids call it? Face-chatting all the time.”

Bloom made a face, “It’s FaceTime, Dad.”  
Mike flashed a smile, “See. Technology is great.” With that he started the car and started towards home. Doing what he could to help lighten the mood, Mike continued to ramble on. Pulling out all the stops with all his most notable ‘dad jokes’. 

Though Bloom did what she could to humor her father’s attempts at improving her mood, she only really half minded the conversation. Wishing that she could just grab her earbuds and blast whatever song came up on her playlist first. The sound of rain only reminded Bloom of saying goodbye to Andy at the airport only the previous weekend. 

Andy…

Bloom pressed her forehead against the cold glass widow, twirling a lock her hair between her fingers. Once more on her phone she made a point of looking up the time zone difference between Andy’s new home and there in California. 

Just as she called up a search suddenly the car jerked, pulling Bloom from her thoughts the redhead frantically looked towards her father. His teeth were clenched as he attempted to regain control of the car. With her eyes wide and mouth dropped ready to ask what happened. A small spark flashed before her eyes. 

“DAD!”

Then everything went black.

\--  
Beep...beep...beep…

That was the sound that awoke Bloom. 

As conscientiousness slowly returned, she began to feel dazed and disoriented. That is on top of being annoyed with the constant beeping. At the back of her mind she mused if her father had changed her alarm to mess with her as he did. If he did he was certainly in for it this time. Switching out his shaving cream for whipped cream seemed like a fair retaition. 

However, Bloom’s revenge was short lived when she heard her mother’s voice saying her name. Normally it wasn’t uncommon for her to come and wake Bloom after the alarm when off for who knows how many times. But this time- this time it was different. Rather than a mix of cheerfulness and slightly annoyed, it was more anxious, could that be it- and had she been crying? Or caught a cold, her voice was rasey like when she was sick, or when the family pet bunny, Kiko, had died. 

Regardless, Bloom was a combination of concerned and intrigued. Thinking nothing of it, she tried to open her eyes- only to see that it was more trying that normal. Huh. Maybe she just hadn’t slept well, or was getting sick as well. The teen slowly pushed her toruso up to try and get in a sitting position- but wasn’t able to. She was being pushed back, almost like she was tethered to something.

The feeling of worry overcame Bloom, her heart raced and blood started to chill. And that beeping got worse. 

What the hell was going on?

Adreminine blasting through her, Bloom’s eyes flew open. 

This wasn’t what she had been expecting to see.

She wasn’t in her room, she had no idea where she was. A glance around the small, sterile room filled with medical machines, supplies. An oversized whiteboard set her heart on fire as she saw her name written alongside some doctors and nurses. It confirmed once of her worst fears. Panicked she did the most automatic and childish thing her mind flashed to, at the top of her lungs she yelled for her parents as tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

In a flash a small flood of medical staff along with her mother flooded into the room and swarmed her. A commotion of smoothing comments where fired left and right as a nurse checked her vitals and a doctor checked the stats on the machines that Bloom was attached to. 

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” Bloom blurted out questions as fast her mind generated them. Scrubbing her mind for any trace of memory that led her to be sourced by scrubbed workers. 

Finally, her mother managed to squeeze past a nurse that had collected a blood sample. “Bloom.” Their eyes meet, Bloom focused solely on her mother. She was paler than normal, her eyes full of tears had deep bags underneath and where a shade of bright red that envied Bloom’s hair. Bloom was conflicted to just ask what was going on, but instead opted to reach out for a hug. But the efforts where for not as she felt a cord pull her adn a nurse lightly scold her for her movement. 

Her mother made a face at the woman and gasped Bloom’s hand, “Don’t worry, dear. It will be alright.”

Bloom made a face, before she could even try to once more press for questions. Someone else commanded the room. There was figure clothed in a long white doctor’s coat standing by the machine closest to Bloom spoke. Was a clasp her hands, all eyes fell onto her “That’s quite enough for now, I need a moment alone with my patient.” The woman, that Bloom assumed was the doctor who’s name was scribed on the board, watched carefully as the nurses filed out and waited until the door closed before she addressed Bloom and her mother.   
“I apologize for them; so many of them are parents, they get highly concerned when they see someone come in around their kids’ ages.” With that she spent no time introducing herself and then promptly asking Bloom the most generic and annoying question any doctor can ask; how she was feeling.

There was a clear knee-jerk answer to that, but Bloom found herself heasting. Her eyes slowly looked round, now more aware of what was going on she found herself tremble some. A feeling of unknown fear loomed over her, in a way with each passing second she became more fearful of the answer she was going to get. She grasped at her chest, shakey and in a hushed tone she once more asked, “What happened?”

The doctor’s expression softened as she pulled a chair close to the side of the bed. “You, Bloom are a very lucky girl.” Her mother held Bloom’s hand tighter and the doctor softly rubbed her arm above the blood pressure cuff.

“Police are investing, but there was an accident, sweetie. Daddy’s car lost control when your guys were headed home, somehow- a fire broke out under the hood. Someone must have seen it and called 911.” Vanessa started, her voice shaking as tears poured out. 

Knowing that the mother was beside herself, the doctor offered a box of tissues and continued. “You were hurt pretty bad, several parts of your body had been exposed to the fire and as a result you have varying burns. Their mostly contained to your lower back and legs and likely to heal with only minor scarring. Once your healed we can explore options to help with that, if you would like.” The doctor paused for a moment, allowing Bloom to take in what she had been told. 

A sad look danced in the older woman’s eyes as she watched Bloom’s still expression. With a deep breath she once more rubbed her patient's arm. “Do you recall any of the accident, Bloom?”

Bloom wracked her mind for any fragment of memory. She shook her head, “Last thing I remember is Dad making bad jokes. Speaking of wh-” There was a tight squeeze on the hand her mother held stop Bloom mid word. 

“It’s normal for some to not remember details of accidents. But the burns aren’t everything, I’m afraid.Your right leg was impacted in the wreckage-”

Bloom’s eyes went wide, she attempted to free her hand from her mother and throw the covers aside and see the leg for herself, but she instead found herself tremble. Tears welling up the two words clogged her mind. Impacted. Wreckage.

There was suddenly a flash, an image of flames dashed across her mind.Her own voice, filled with fright and desperation calling out for something she couldn't make out. 

Her chest felt tight, and a series of sharp stabbing pain followed. Vision became blurry as she cupped at her chest with her one free hand and started gasping for air.

Alarmed, Vanessa stood and and frantically looked towards the doctor. The other woman meet her eyes for only a moment, “It’s a panic attack.” This only alarmed Vanessa, she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shaking frame offering up support and what she could in terms of comfort. 

The indescribable sensation lasted for what Bloom felt like a lifetime. Each moment both her mother and doctor did everything they could to comfort and guide her through it. As the lingering pain in her chest subsided, Bloom protested the suggestion of waiting to tell her the rest. 

Reluctantly, it was a request that was obliged. Much to Bloom’s horror, she learnt that her leg had been impacted resulted in what had been several surgeries that she had been unaware. They had been mostly successful, but there had been serve nerve damage and she, even with therapy, likely have to use a cane at the least to assist her with walking.

If Bloom had been her normal self, she by that point would have been simply joking about how she would be morning about her forgone dream of being a prima ballerina. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, dear. And nothing happens overnight-”

“What about Dad?” Bloom looked towards her mother, “Why isn’t he here? You-you haven’t said anything about him.”

Any color that was in Vanessa’s face was long, slowly and steadily, she lowered herself beside her daughter on the hospital bed. She softly caressed her daughter’s cheek, tears once more falling down her cheeks. Her lips trembled, mind flooded with emotions as it tried to find the right words. 

Trouble was, there was never any right words for this.

“I’m so sorry, Bloom ...he's gone.”


End file.
